The present invention relates to a light weight combination golf club carrier and support stand adaptor whereby golf clubs can easily be carried from place to place and the clubs can quickly and easily be arranged from a standing position when they are placed in the location with the grip ends on the ground.
Golf has become an increasingly popular sport over the years. Full size golf courses are extremely expensive to build and require a large amount of land. They are usually built within a fairly short distance from population centers so that they can draw upon a large number of golfers. The result is that full size 18 hole courses are extremely crowded. These crowded conditions result in an impractical amount of time required to play a round of golf with much time being spent waiting at the tee or in the fairway for golfers in the proceeding group. Mechanized golf carts have been made mandatory at some golf courses to speed up the play and in some instances sand traps have been eliminated to alleviate the problem. However, crowded conditions continue to exist and many golfers have turned to more often playing shorter courses which require mostly iron play with an occasional hole that requires a wood such as a driver or a three wood.
In playing such shorter courses, a full compliment of thirteen or fourteen clubs is not required. A typical array of clubs for such play would be a three, five, seven and nine iron, and a putter. A three wood might be added for courses which include a hole or holes that are too long for an iron shot at the tee.
Previous attempts at providing golf club carrying devices for carrying less than a full complement of clubs have been awkward and difficult to handle. Some are heavy, some have several component parts which renders them expensive to manufacture and assemble. Carriers with multiple large loops have been suggested but the clubs slide within such construction. Other devices have awkward carrying arrangements and provide an unbalanced condition when carrying the clubs. Still others utilize sticks or staffs with ground engaging tips or spikes so that the clubs can be stacked when waiting on the fairway.
Due to the awkward construction of the prior devices, their weight, and the use of designs which are difficult to manufacture and assemble, golfers have not accepted such carriers even though they have a substantial advantage over a full, heavy conventional golf bag.